


you bring color to my life, baby

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, So sue me, because I felt like it, despite the discourse on chloe's bday, have here some birthday fluff, on pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca is a drunk idiot and ends up saying the wrong thing on Chloe's birthday. Also pride.





	you bring color to my life, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care which date you prefer for Chloe's birthday, I just hope you enjoy these dumb idiots being gay. Have fun! Also title taken from the new and gay Hailee song.

Beca has never dealt great with emotion.

 

She didn't know what to do with the tight knots in her stomach when she was seven and was sad over her pet lizard’s death so she ended up throwing up on the foyer and making her dad Very Upset.

 

She didn't know what to do when her breaths got shallow as the volume of her parent’s fights got louder and louder, so she ended up purchasing the biggest noise cancelling headphones she could find with her allowance money, turning her own music up so loud until her heart rate went back to normal.

 

Music ended up being the healthiest coping mechanism she could find throughout all the fights and the eventual divorce that followed.

 

So clearly that was she turned to when she found herself having decidedly non-platonic feelings for a certain bubbly redhead.

 

//

 

“Hey tiny.”

 

Beca looked up from her laptop to see Stacie towering over her so she freed one of her ears to better hear her friend.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“Nothing,” she shrugged, blushing a little.

 

It was, in fact, something. Beca was working on a mashup of Chloe’s favorite songs to give to her as a birthday present. But Stacie didn't need to know that, she already gave her too much crap about being in love with Chloe or whatever.

 

Which she wasn't, okay? Just to be clear. She totally wasn't. It just that, well. She has eyes and Chloe is  _unfairly_ hot. It's hard to contain her admittedly ogling and “tiny bisexual gasps” or whatever it was Stacie called them.

 

“Sure,” Stacie said, dragging her words. “Just came over to tell you we’re going to Barden’s pride for Chloe’s birthday.”

 

“What?!” Beca yelped, moving so fast she ended up dislodging the rest of her headphone and almost dropping her laptop. “Why?” she whined.

 

They were supposed to be doing something lowkey, Bellas only, for Chloe’s birthday. Beca was going to kill whoever had this stupid idea.

 

“Chloe said so,” Stacie shrugged.

 

Beca sighed heavily. Of course. _Of course_ this was Chloe’s idea. Like any of them could say no to those baby blue puppy dog eyes.

 

“You’re totally working on her birthday present, aren’t you?” Stacie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Shut up,” Beca grumbled, putting her headphones back on.

 

“Is it an _I-love-you_ mix?”

 

“Go away.”

 

//

 

The Bellas all set up camp at Aubrey and Chloe’s campus apartment to get ready for the pride event happening at Barden.

 

Jessica and Ashley provided all of them with an unholy amount of glitter and face paint and, alongside with Stacie and Chloe, they paint all of their cheeks with their preferred flag of choice; Beca smirked as she watched Stacie paint the pansexual flag on Chloe’s flushed cheeks (to go along with Lilly’s present, a shirt saying PANSEXUAL GINGER SPICE) and ended up being scolded by Jessica who was trying to paint the bisexual flag on her.

 

Amy, with a unicorn horn and her straight ally pride shirt, was trying to convince Aubrey — donning all the colors of the lesbian flag, thank you very much — to pack more vodka than water when Chloe appeared in front of Beca, bouncing and giggling.

 

“Someone’s cheerful,” Beca smirked, taking a sip of whatever drink Amy had made and grimacing slightly.

 

“It’s my birthday!” Chloe exclaimed, stealing Beca’s drinking and emptying the cup smoothly.

 

“I know,” Beca replied, eyes wide. “And we’re going to a pride parade.”

 

“We are,” Chloe agreed. “I always knew you were too pretty to be straight,” the redhead said, zeroing in the painted flag on her cheek and winked, sauntering away to where Aubrey and Amy were.

 

Oh boy. Beca was gonna need more alcohol in her system to survive this.

 

//

 

Pride was wild.

 

People already get crazier than usual when it's hot and there's alcohol involved. Mix that up with an LGBT friendly campus overloaded with gay nerds?

 

In the eloquent words of Owen Wilson, wow.

 

That was all Beca could think about when the Bellas finally made it to the event that was already in full motion.

 

WBUJ was in charge of the music and Beca couldn’t help but grin as she saw Jesse and Luke making out at the DJ booth while one of her mashups played out. The Barden Knight was walking around with a rainbow flag draped over his shoulders and there was a shit ton of balloons, glitter and paint going around. And the Bellas, in various states of drunkenness, all got wildly excited to match the day’s mood.

 

Beca really shouldn’t be surprised by this.

 

She was still nursing her slight buzz, not joining the other girls at the stand doing flaming tequila shots, when the next surprising thing happened.

 

(She also shouldn’t have been surprised by this but oh well).

 

The drag handling the stand shook the bell, indicating the girls should start drinking their shots and Beca joined them on their woops when they all finished. And then Aubrey, in all of her sloppy drunken glory, laid a big kiss on Chloe’s lips, exclaiming:

 

“Let’s give the birthday girl some love!”

 

(Tequila is, like, the only thing that lets Aubrey unwind and be a regular 20-something girl. She also likes to spread the love when she's drunk so, really. This isn’t surprising at all. But it was still weird for Beca to see Aubrey instigating this kind of situation).

 

The girls all let out woops again and start showering Chloe with all kinds of kisses; Jessica and Ashley give her simultaneous cheek kisses, sending all three of them in a fit of giggles, Cynthia-Rose and Denise both go for quick pecks on the lips and Lilly whispered something about butterfly kisses and grabs Chloe’s face to bat her eyelashes against her cheeks. Even Fat Amy laid one on Chloe’s lips claiming she had never tasted a ginger spice before.

 

Beca was panicking, thinking about a way to get out of this, when Stacie — that fucking asshole! — smirked and winked at Beca before grabbing Chloe by the waist, bringing her close, _fucking dipping her_ and going the whole nine yards on her kiss.

 

Like, what the actual fuck.

 

Beca gasped and blushed as Stacie finished the kiss with a rather loud smack sound and Chloe came out of it even more flushed than before and with a dazed look in her eyes.

 

“It’s your turn, little one,” Stacie winked at her, cleaning her lips in exaggerated motion.

 

“I gotta go.”

 

//

 

Beca was several borders into Drunkville, up in the WBUJ booth with Luke and Jesse, when Stacie and Amy found her.

 

“Yo Shawshank!” Amy hollered, trying to get her attention. “Gather your tits, we’re going home!”

 

“Okay!” Beca greeted them with a wide smile, jumping off the booth, making Stacie clamber to get her before she smashed on the floor. “Thanks, Stace.”

 

“Wow, you’re drunk,” the brunette laughed, adjusting her friend to her full height.

 

“It’s all your fault,” Beca slurred, smile disappearing. “You kissed Chloe!”

 

“We all kissed the ginger spice,” Amy said, helping Stacie carry Beca back to the Bellas.

 

“Nooooo,” Beca shook her head. “Stacie _kissed_ Chloe. With… tongue,” she grimaced and tripped.

 

“I did. And it was _so good_ ,” Stacie laughed when Beca tried to shove her and ended up losing her balance again. “You should have tried too, smalls.”

 

“Shut up,” Beca hiccupped. “I don’t like her. And I don’t like _you_.”

 

“Whatever you say, babe.”

 

//

 

Beca was still drunk but less so after everyone had made their way back to Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment for pizza and cake. All thanks to the water bottle Stacie had forced her to drink after they got there.

 

She was sitting at the kitchen island, trying to appear as if she wasn’t still heavily intoxicated, when a blur of red popped up on her peripheral vision.

 

“Hey,” Chloe said. “We’re doing presents in the living room before the pizza gets here.”

 

“Mkay,” Beca agreed, plopping ungracefully from the high chair and wobbling, making Chloe reach out to steady her. “Oops.”

 

“Come on, drunky,” Chloe giggled, pulling Beca towards the living room, but the brunette’s dead weight held them in place, invading each other’s space bubbles. “Becs, come on! I want my presents!”

 

“I have yours right here with me,” Beca grinned mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Really?” Chloe said skeptically as drunk Beca groped around inside her bra until she fished out an USB drive in a Chloe-friendly shade of purple. “Oh.”

 

“I have something else in there,” Beca gestured towards the living room. “But I also wanted to give you this,” she gently placed the drive in Chloe’s own bra, drunkenly giggling as Chloe gasped. “I'm in love with you, Chlo.”

 

“You _what?!_ ”

 

The words cut through Beca’s drunken state and it was her time to widen her eyes in panic. That’s not what she wanted to say! She was supposed to wish her best friend a happy birthday! Not proclaim her love! Stupid drunk brain!

 

“I, uh… You see, uhm—”

 

“Beca…”

 

Beca looked up to Chloe’s unfairly clear blue eyes shining with what she hoped was expectancy and did the only thing her stupid brain was capable of making her do.

 

She reached out and brought Chloe’s lips to meet her own in a kiss. And she was so fucking happy when she felt Chloe reach for her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss.

 

Like, so fucking happy.

 

“Chlo?” Beca said, stopping their kiss to take a deep breath.

 

“Yeah?” Chloe sounded and looked even more dazed then when she did after Stacie kissed so Beca couldn’t resist placing random kisses all over her flushed face.

 

“Happy fucking birthday, dude.”

 

Chloe giggled and grabbed Beca’s face, pulling her in for more kisses.

 

Okay, so Beca has never dealt great with emotion.

 

It’s a good thing that Chloe likes her just the way she is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And check it out the awesome art my friend made for this fic: http://ninth-on-eight.tumblr.com/post/174759545813/i-come-up-with-this-idea-of-beca-and-chloe-kissing


End file.
